Yang mana sang Putri?
by Setsura
Summary: Aomine dijodohkan dengan seorang putri dari Kerajaan Seirin, dia mengunjungi Kerajaan itu dalam rangka untuk bertemu dengan Putri yang dijodohkan dengannya, kehebohanpun terjadi saat Tuan muda Akashi dari Negara Rakuzan ikut campur tangan dalam acara perjodohan tersebut... Crack fic, AU, Gaje, OOCness... AoKiAka(?)


Crack fic, Gaje, OOCness, You've been warned!

Enjoy!

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu di Kerajaan Seirin terdapat raja yang baik dan murah hati meskipun agak aneh bernama Kiyoshi, dia sangat memanjakan kedua anaknya yang bernama Kise Ryouta dan Riko…Kise memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan bulu mata yang lentik serta rambut dan mata yang berwarna emas sedangkan Riko memiliki wajah yang manis dengan rambut dan mata berwarna kecoklatan yang ayu. Perlu diingatkan di sini, Kise adalah laki – laki, ya, dia adalah laki – laki cantik yang bisa membuat para lelakipun mengagumi parasnya yang elok.

Raja Kiyoshi bermaksud untuk menjodohkan Riko dengan pangeran tampan nan seksi dari Negeri Touou, alhasil suatu hari datanglah surat yang mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Aomine akan datang berkunjung untuk menemui orang yang dijodohkan dengannya tersebut… Sang rajapun sangat gembira mendengar kabar itu, dia menyiapkan pesta yang sangat meriah dan mempersiapkan putrinya agar dia tampak sempurna di hadapan sang pangeran.

Pada hari penjodohan,

"Sabar dong Satsuki, tidak usah buru – buru juga ga apa apa kan…" protes pangeran tampan berkulit coklat itu,

"Tapi ini sudah mau terlambat!" Satsuki, adik sang pangeran ikut untuk mencegah hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan karena perilaku kakaknya yang terlalu cuek.

Merekapun memasuki ruang utama dimana Raja Kiyoshi sudah menunggu dengan putra – putrinya yang berdandan rapi…

"Apa ini? Cup A? Bukan… A-?! Kenapa bisa begini?" Yak Aomine, kau sudah secara otomatis menjadi musuh semua gadis – gadis belia dengan Cup A, tentu saja Momoi langsung memberikan tinju right hooknya yang terkenal sakit tepat ke perut…

"Shhh!" Kise melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke Momoi, gadis cantik itu membalas lambaiannya dengan memanggil nama kecilnya sambil berseri – seri,

"Ki-chan!"

Momoi menyeret – nyeret Aomine yang K.O karena tinjunya yang luar biasa untuk menghadap raja,

"Bagaimana dengan anak gadisku? Cantik kan~" Raja Kiyoshipun membanggakan anaknya yang manis itu pada Pangeran dan adiknya tersebut,

"…Dua – duanya cup A… Kalau begini… setidaknya… I choose you!" Pangeran Aomine bangkit dan dengan pedenya menunjuk pokemon eh tunangan pilihannya… Dan seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi hening…

"Apa katamu?! OI Aku ini…" belum sempat menyelesaikan bantahannya, Aomine memegang pundaknya dengan wajah seperti orang yang menerima nasib dengan jantan dan gentleman,

"Kau tidak perlu bilang apa – apa, meskipun cup A, kau tetap cantik, kau tidak perlu malu."

"Woii! Lihat baik – baik dong! Aku ini…"

"Tuan muda Rakuzan tibaaaaaaaa!" penjaga pintu meneriakkan kedatangan sang pemimpin dari Negeri Rakuzan dengan lantang,

"Ryouta, sudahkah kau menetapkan hatimu?" ucapnya dengan kalem sambil berjalan mendekati Ryouta, laki – laki yang tampan dengan wajah penuh wibawa menatap Kise dengan penuh percaya diri,

"Aku ini laki – laki! Apa aku harus buka baju dulu baru kalian percaya?!" Kise membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu,

"Jangan!" teriak Aomine sambil menggengam tangan Kise,

"Kau benar – benar…" dia menatap Kise dengan serius dan tajam, sepertinya Aomine sudah sadar bahwa Kise adalah seorang…

"Simpan itu untuk malam pertama kita." Atau tidak sama sekali… Akashi menggeser Aomine ke sebelah kanan dan mengelus pipi Kise yang halus,

"Ryouta, kau tidak perlu sampai begitu…" Kise langsung memeluk Akashi sambil menangis ala komik - komik,

"A-Akashicchi~!"

"Sudah, sudah… Kalau perlu sekarang di kamar tamu juga boleh…"

"APANYAAAA?" serentak Raja Kiyoshi, Riko, Aomine dan Momoi berteriak,

"Tentu saja *sensor*, *sensor* dan *sensor*." Percaya atau tidak, dia mengucapkan semua itu dengan ekspresi datar…

"Oi kecil, kecil – kecil sudah berani nyerobot hah? Pulang sana." Aomine bertatapan langsung dengan Akashi,

"Apa katamu, botak? Kau mau mati sekarang?" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting saktinya yang sudah dia mandikan dengan bunga tujuh rupa kemarin,

"Hah? Kau mau bertarung denganku?" Aomine tidak mau kalah, dia mengeluarkan lobster aduan kebanggaanya yang telah memenangkan kejuaraan lobster tertangguh sejagad…

"Asal kau tahu ya, Piko chan-ku ini sudah memenangkan kejuaraan di mana – mana, capit mininya dan rasa dagingnya eh maksudnya cangkangnya yang keras sangat sulit dimasak eh ditembus oleh air panas sekalipun." Aomine tertawa menakutkan,

"Huh, tidak ada apa – apanya, gunting saktiku ini sudah dimandikan dengan mata air murni dari pegunungan alias Aqua dicampur dengan bunga bangkai, bunga kaktus, bunga desa, bunga lurah, bunga camat, bunga kredit dan bunga bank…"

Aomine terlihat shock atas perkataan Akashi,

"A-apa?! Bunga bank?! Bahkan akupun tidak berhasil mendapatkan Bunga langka nan ajaib itu(saldo bank : 0,0001)" sesaat kemudian dia bangkit kembali,

"Tapi itu tidak menentukans segalanya! Ayo kita mulai, Tuan muda Rakuzan!"

"Heaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Uooooohhhhhhhhh!"

"Riko! Apa benar kau akan menikah?!"

Pause…

Teriak sesosok orang yang tidak kelihatan wajahnya karena punggungnya menghalangi sinar matahari seperti di drama – drama.

"Tsk, satu lagi yang menyusahkan." Riko langsung pergi menyambut orang itu,

"Hyuuga, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Karena kudengar kau akan menikah, aku langsung…"

"Kau ini…" Riko bicara dengan muka yang memerah, Kise langsung merasakan firasat buruk… Setelah beberapa adegan drama percintaan, Riko langsung naik kereta kuda bersama Hyuuga dan melambaikan saputangan dengan dramatis,

"Selamat tinggal Ayah~ Ryouta~~ Semoga kalian bahagia~~~ Aku mencintai kalian~~~!"

"T-TUNGGUUUUUUUU~~~~!" terdengar teriakan menyedihkan dari arah istana…

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya…

* * *

A.N: Author ga tau Author kesambet apa sampe bisa bikin cerita begini x"D

Cuman ini sebagai pengganti fic Jewel in the slum yang akan sedikit terlambat minggu depan *sobs

Thank you for reading!

R&R is more than appreciated~


End file.
